User blog:PaladinDeGigantas/Alice in Wonderland (1951): New Gallery vs. Old Gallery
From: Alice in Wonderland (Disney) What the difference? *'New Gallery': Animated GIFs abound (PNG format is scarce) with the aim of saving scenes and also as many frames as possible. In addition, the objective is to minimize the number of images per gallery or article. The gifs have been optimized thanks to the Lossy GIF algorithm. *'Old Gallery': Animated GIFs are scarce, so static images abound in PNG format. Although there are more images for each gallery or article, but they do not keep as many frames as possible (not in the way that the aforementioned case has done). The Lossy GIF algorithm has not been used. New Gallery (44 images) Alice Disney (Giantess) (1).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (2).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (3).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (4).png Alice Disney (Giantess) (5).png Alice Disney (Giantess) (6).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (7).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (8).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (9).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (10).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (11).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (12).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (13).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (14).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (15).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (16).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (17).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (18).gif Alice_Disney_Giantess_(7).png Alice Disney (Giantess) (20).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (21).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (22).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (23).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (24).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (25).png Alice Disney (Giantess) (26).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (27).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (28).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (29).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (30).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (31).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (32).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (33).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (34).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (35).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (36).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (37).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (38).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (39).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (40).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (41).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (42).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (43).gif Alice Disney (Giantess) (44).gif Old Gallery (70 images) Alice Disney Giantess (1).png Alice Disney Giantess (2).png Alice Disney Giantess (3).png Alice Disney Giantess (4).png Alice Disney Giantess (5).png Alice Disney Giantess (6).png Alice Disney Giantess (7).png Alice Disney Giantess (8).png Alice Disney Giantess (9).png Alice Disney Giantess (10).png Alice Disney Giantess (11).png Alice Disney Giantess (12).png Alice Disney Giantess (13).png Alice Disney Giantess (14).png Alice Disney Giantess (15).png Alice Disney Giantess (16).png Alice Disney Giantess (17).png Alice Disney Giantess (18).png Alice Disney Giantess (19).png Alice Disney Giantess (20).png Alice Disney Giantess (21).png Alice Disney Giantess (22).png Alice Disney Giantess (23).png Alice Disney Giantess (24).png Alice Disney Giantess (25).png Alice Disney Giantess (26).png Alice Disney Giantess (27).gif Alice Disney Giantess (28).gif Alice Disney Giantess (29).png Alice Disney Giantess (30).png Alice Disney Giantess (31).png Alice Disney Giantess (32).png Alice Disney Giantess (33).png Alice Disney Giantess (34).gif Alice Disney Giantess (35).gif Alice Disney Giantess (36).gif Alice Disney Giantess (37).gif Alice Disney Giantess (38).gif Alice Disney Giantess (39).gif Alice Disney Giantess (40).png Alice Disney Giantess (41).png Alice Disney Giantess (42).png Alice Disney Giantess (43).png Alice Disney Giantess (44).png Alice Disney Giantess (45).png Alice Disney Giantess (46).png Alice Disney Giantess (47).png Alice Disney Giantess (48).png Alice Disney Giantess (49).png Alice Disney Giantess (50).png Alice Disney Giantess (51).png Alice Disney Giantess (52).png Alice Disney Giantess (53).png Alice Disney Giantess (54).png Alice Disney Giantess (55).png Alice Disney Giantess (56).png Alice Disney Giantess (57).png Alice Disney Giantess (58).png Alice Disney Giantess (59).png Alice Disney Giantess (60).png Alice Disney Giantess (61).png Alice Disney Giantess (62).png Alice Disney Giantess (63).png Alice Disney Giantess (64).png Alice Disney Giantess (65).png Alice Disney Giantess (66).png Alice Disney Giantess (67).png Alice Disney Giantess (68).png Alice Disney Giantess (69).png Alice Disney Giantess (70).png Poll Which gallery do you like the most? New Gallery Old Gallery Category:Blog posts